Ella Whiskers
Ella(VWF095) was born on August 16, 2005 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. She was born with three litter-mates. Her sister Billy and her two brothers, Miles and Baker. In 2005 Whiskers were at their largest. Within a month Flower gave birth to another litter. Ella and her siblings were no longer the youngest in the group. Ella and her litter-mates survived to adulthood. Her mother Flower was dominant female of the group for six years. In 2007 the mighty Whiskers group split up with two splinter groups led by Flower and the other led by Ella's older half sister Rocket Dog. Flower had previously had two male pups which were within Rocket Dog's group. The pups were young and without Flower there to feed them , the pups were being nursed by Finn, Ella and Bananas. After a while the group had an encounter with the Young Ones Mob and one pup, Axel, was adopted into Whiskers. After about a week the two groups reunited. Flower took full dominance again and on their way back to the burrow group came across a cape cobra snake. Flower was bitten on the head when she tried to face the snake in an attempt to protect her family. Ella's mother Flower then sadly died from the snake bite on January 25, 2007. Rocket Dog won the position of dominant female of the group. Ella was pregnant as well as her sisters Hawkeye, Flo, Petra and Finn. The females all gave birth to a mixed litter of eight pups named Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Squig, Amira, Chiriqui, Etosha, Rufus and Murray. All the pups survived. Shortly after, in March 2007, some of the Whiskers split away. The gang was named Aztecs Mob. In Whiskers were Ella and her two brothers Miles and Baker. Her sister Billy was among the members that were in the Aztecs group. Rocket Dog was the dominant female of the remaining Whiskers group supported by Ella's father Zaphod, who was still dominant male a short while after Flower's death. Zaphod eventually left the group along with a few other males and founded the Incas Mob which then migrated into the Aztecs. Mitch took over as dominant male of the group along side Rocket Dog. Ella was among the older subordinate females in the group by then. Of the eight Whiskers pups born only four, Amira, Rhogan Josh and Rufus were in Whiskers, the rest were in Aztecs. Rocket Dog began to evict females and she evicted Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara and they formed the Baobab Mob. Miss Lilly The Pink, Finn and Ju Drop formed the Toyota Mob after they were evicted from the group by Rocket Dog. Ella was then the oldest subordinate female in the group. Her two brothers Baker and Miles left the group along with Zarathustra, Panthro and Karim and joined into the Commandos Mob. Rocket Dog gave birth to her second surviving litter of two pups, Nugget and Beaker. Two Young Ones male, Homestar Runner and Philippe, was trailing the group and mated with all the adult females in the Whiskers group. Rocket Dog, Ella, Wiley Kat and Amira were pregnant. Rocket Dog evicted Ella and Wiley Kat from the group. Amira was the only pregnant subordinate female still in the Whiskers group. Wiley Kat aborted her litter. Ella was still pregnant by the time she and Wiley Kat managed to rejoin the group after Rocket Dog aborted her litter while Amira gave birth to a single pup, Juno. On June 14,2007 Ella gave birth to three pups, Marico, Oriole and Sabota. Her litter survived. Rocket Dog was bitten by a puff adder snake and the leadership of the small group was taken by Ella. Rocket Dog recovered from the snake bite and led the Whiskers group. Then in April 1, 2008 when crossing the main road, Ella pushed Rocket Dog in front of a moving car to save Oriole and was killed by a vehicle hit. Ella took over dominance and became the dominant female of the group. Five of the males, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Axel, Machu Pichu and Rufus, left the group and joined Lazuli Mob. In doing so they ousted a Lazuli male, Thundercat, who then managed to join the Whiskers group which at that point of time consisted of Ella, Amira, Busta, Nugget, Beaker, Marico, Oriole, Sabota and Juno. Thunder took the position of dominant male of the group. Then on March 12, 2008 Ella gave birth to a single pup, Savuka. Then in April 2009 she gave birth to McGee, Enili, Rozza, Popple, Pumplemousse and Gump. She then gave birth to Maraxxs, Mimaji, Pitio and VWM139 who was predated. In September she gave birth to Bubble, Nibble, Kibble and Pickle. Then in November Ella gave birth to five pups, VWP144, VWP145, VWP146, VWP147 and VWP148. Ella was predated by a hawk durign a dust storm. After her death her daughter Oriole took over dominance of the Whiskers. Category:Meerkat Fanon Wiki's Best Featured Articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats